the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Alita: Battle Angel/Credits
Full credits for Alita: Battle Angel. Logos Opening TBA Closing Alita: Battle Angel Directed by Robert Rodriguez Screenplay by James Cameron & Laeta Kaligridis Based Upon the Graphic Novel ("Manga") Series "Gunnm" by Yukito Kishiro Produced by James Cameron Jon Landau Executive Producer David Valdes Director of Photography Bill Pope, ASC Production Designer Steve Joyner Edited by Stephen E. Rivkin, ACE Ian Silverstein Music by Tom Holkenborg Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Joe Letteri Rosa Salazar Christoph Waltz Jennifer Connelly Mahershala Ali Ed Skrein Jackie Earle Haley Keean Johnson Crawl Art Unit Production Manager Susan McNamara Unit Production Manager David Valdes First Assistant Director Brian Bettwy Second Assistant Director David Vincent Rimer WETA Animation Supervisor Michael Cozens Cast TBA Assistant Stunt Coordinator and Fight Choreographer Steve Brown • Key Stunt Rigger '' Kurt Lott '' Stunt Rigger Cord Walker • Alita Stunt Double Michaela Facchinello Stunts TBA Literary Representation for Mr. Yukito Kishiro Norio Hayashi and Shoichiro Ishiwatari, Dentsu Inc. Art Department TBA Production TBA Lightstorm Entertainment TBA Editorial TBA Visual Effects TBA Visual Effects Plate and Motion Capture Unit TBA Camera TBA Set Decoration and Props TBA Make-Up and Hair TBA Special Make-Up Effects by TBA Costumes TBA Grip and Electric TBA Sound Production Sound Mixer: Ethan Andrus, CAS • Boom Operator: Tom "Sturge" Sturgis Sound Utility: Michael Swanner Post Production Sound TBA Special Effects TBA Casting Casting - Texas: Beth Speko-Lindsey • Casting Associates - Los Angeles: Bret Howe • Riva Cahn-Thompson Casting Assistant - Texas: Stacey Rice • Extras Bookers: Niamh Fleming • Kristi Kyle Construction TBA Catering TBA Transportation TBA Visual Effects & Animation Created by Weta Digital Limited Visual Effects Producers: Kevin L. Sherwood • Rene Sekula VFX Supervisors: Nick Epstein • Mark Gee • Andres Langlands • Phillip Leonhardt • Charles Tait Executive Producer: David Conley • Head of Production: Steven McKendry Pre-Production Manager: Cale Hetariki • Production Manager: Kate Taylor • Motion Manager: Samantha Nield The rest is coming soon, so stay tuned. Visual Effects by Framestore TBA Visual Effects by DNEG TBA Visual Effects by Rising Sun Pictures TBA Visualization by The Third Floor, Inc. TBA Additional Visual Effects by Lola Visual Effects Stereo D Music TBA Soundtrack on Milan Records Main Titles by Beast Digital Intermediates by EFILM THE PRODUCERS WISH TO THANK THE FOLLOWING FOR THEIR ASSISTANCE The Governor & First Lady of Texas The City of Austin, Texas for its generous support of this Production Copyright © 2019 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and TSG Entertainment Finance LLC. All Rights Reserved The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or films is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. The making the authorized distribution of this film supported over 12,000 jobs and involved hundreds of thousands million work hours. Category:Credits